1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the embodiments relate to an OLED display that has improved mechanical strength and reduced thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED displays do not need a separate light source due to self-emission characteristics that OLED displays possess. Therefore, the thickness and weight of OLED displays can be reduced compared to other display types, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCD). Further, because OLED displays have characteristics that ensure high-quality, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, OLED displays have been attracting attention as the next generation displays for portable electronic devices.
In general, an OLED display includes two bonded substrates. Each substrate includes a base substrate member made of a material, e.g., glass. Because the base substrate member should be sufficiently thick to provide sufficient mechanical strength, minimizing the thickness of an OLED display is limited. If an OLED display decreases the thickness by using a thin base substrate member, the OLED display may also decrease the mechanical strength thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.